


Of Laundry and Kisses

by ryukoishida



Series: Winterreise [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukoishida/pseuds/ryukoishida
Summary: The way Yuuri scrubs at the shirt with absolute vehemence makes Viktor tremble in fear.Prompt: 28. “You’re still mad?”





	

The way Yuuri scrubs at the shirt with absolute vehemence makes Viktor tremble in fear.

 

He hasn’t said anything yet. In fact, he has been giving Viktor the silent treatment for almost three hours now since he’d discovered the stack of ruined white clothes that have been stained pink from being thrown together in the washing machine with a whole bunch of coloured clothing.

 

The culprit turns out to be one of the new red dress shirts that Viktor had purchased just the day before, and the five-time world figure skating champion vaguely remembered his fiancé (‘Fiancé,’ Viktor repeats in his head, a grin automatically finding its way onto his lips though now is not the right time or place to be smiling because said fiancé is ignoring him and that’s something Viktor needs to rectify immediately.) –– remembered his fiancé telling him to launder the dress shirt separately for its first wash precisely because he knew the dye would run.

 

“You’re still mad?” Viktor approaches slowly, bare feet stepping gingerly on the cold tile floor, and the glare that Yuuri sends his way before he returns to the task at hand makes the other man halt.

 

Even if the image of his blue-rimmed glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose a little is adorable as hell.

 

Yuuri wrings out the excess water from the fabric before hanging up the dress shirt to let it air dry. Before he can turn around, however, he feels a pair of arms wrapped snugly around his middle, Viktor’s chin resting on his shoulder and his hair tickling the sensitive skin just under his jawline.  

 

He presses his lips lightly against Yuuri’s pulse point and grins when he senses the man shivering at the contact.

 

The annoyance dissolves in him, just as it always does whenever Viktor gets like this – mumbling soft apologies against his skin until Yuuri’s resolve crumbles.

 

“I’m truly sorry, Yuuri. Will you forgive me if I promise to do the laundry for the entire month?” He kisses the tip of Yuuri’s ear for good measure.

 

“I don’t know if I can entrust you with my dirty laundry anymore, Vitya.”

 

Viktor sniffs indignantly, but doesn’t mind it as much when Yuuri turns around to face him in his arms, soft laughter spilling liberally from his lips, and Viktor can’t help but lean forward to swallow the lovely sound.

 

 

 


End file.
